8 years in the Making
by shooter124
Summary: What if Hermione left after the war and didn't come back for 8 years... and who does she bring with her when she does? Dramione Oneshot 3


**AN: ** I am taking a break from my other story and I am just going to do some small other one shots and stuff but it won't be too long before the next chapter for "She Shoots, She Scores" is up.

As I walked into the halls I hadn't been in for almost 10 years, I felt like I had never left. So much has changed since the end of the war, not only with the whole wizard world but also with me.

Once the war was over I needed to get away from it all, so I packed up all my stuff and headed to Australia to find my parents. I only took me a couple months to find them and give them back there memories, and when I did they told me that they were not angry with me for obliviating them and they knew I was doing it for their safety but they wanted to stay in Australia they had built a life there. I was more than happy with that because I was hoping that they would let me stay with them for a while, and of course because they are my parents they said yes, but made sure I knew that I was to get a job and find my own place and I was fine with that, I just didn't want to go back to England. I was getting swarmed by the paparazzi and having a very awkward relationship with Ron.

So for the next 2 years I lived in the muggle world, I kept in contact with Ginny but I just couldn't get the courage to send a letter to Harry or Ron because I knew they would pressure me to come back and I just couldn't do that just yet, so I just stay in touch with the wizard world through Ginny and I got a muggle job as the personal assistant to a CEO at a very large company.

To my surprise by the time I was 25 I had married my boss, someone I never thought I would ever be involved with let alone married, and to make things better, he was a wizard so there was no need to have the conversation that could lead to a breakup or me being put in a mental institution.

So here I am 10 years after the war 28 years old, at Hogwarts for our 10 year reunion and I couldn't be more nervous. I hadn't seen or talked to any of these people in more than 8 years and my husband was coming later so I was here alone. And to top it off I know I had changed, physically, now I was 5"7 and i now have waist length dark wavy almost black hair, curves in all the right places and now to my surprise have a decent sized chest. Also because my husband was one of the richest people in both the muggle and magical world I had all the best stuff because he thought I deserved only the best, even though I hate it when he buys me things.

Also, I know that I was confident before but know I can see a difference in me, just by the way I walk with my head held high and back straight, and the way I talk is much more dignified.

Anyway back to Hogwarts, I am about to open the doors to the great hall when I hear someone call my name.

"Hermione?"

I turned around and I see Harry and Ron both looking very shocked.

"Hello boys" I said as I walked over to them with more of a sway to my hips. "How have you been?" I asked.

Harry was the first of the 2 out of his daze to answer me while Ron was still, as per usual, looking like an idiot.

"Well…. I've been good… Ginny and I got married a few years back a-and we have a 2 year old son James, a second coming in a few months" Harry stuttered out.

I nodded and turned to Ron "What about you Ron?"

"I…umm…well…I haven't really gotten married, I have just been busy with my Auror stuff so I haven't had any time." He said looking anywhere but at me.

"Hermione what about you, we haven't seen you in 8 years, what have you been doing?" Harry asked breaking the awkward silence that had come over us as we walked into the Great Hall.

"I have been doing a lot of things really, I got married 2 years ago and I have been Helping my Husband run his family business so we have been traveling a lot, we just came back from the wizard world over in China" I said with a smile, but I didn't miss the hurt face coming from Ron when I said I was married.

By this time we had made it into the middle of the Great Hall and as I was looking around I could see many familiar faces, and a few new ones that I guess had gotten married to a Hogwarts student.

"Welcome" at this I turned to where the head table was and saw all of the professors siting in their places and McGonagall standing at the podium ready to address us.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, for many of you it is the first time back since you graduated, others have been here to see me for other reasons" with that she smiled at some of her old students and some chuckles came from some people.

"Even though I have been here for many, many years I have to say that this class has been the most entertaining, and my favourite class to watch grow and become who you are today, now how about I stop talking and let us eat, so would everyone sit and enjoy your meal.

With that Harry, Ginny, Ron and I all walked over to a table full of Griffindors and talked for a while, until I heard a booming laugh from across the room and the 3 of us turned around.

"Agh, it's Malfoy, what's he doing here I heard that he disappeared right after Hogwarts, and look I see him and Parkinson are still together" Ron said with disgust.

I looked over and saw a table full of Sliytherin's and could see Theodor Nott laughing as Draco Malfoy attempted to get Pansy off of him.

"I don't think they are together Ron, he looks very irritated, and it is none of our business" I said turning around and ending the conversation.

After dinner the music started and everyone started dancing.

"So Hermione, when is your Husband going to get here?" Ron asked from beside me.

"He is here I saw him earlier, but I am going to let him catch up with his friends before I go and snag him" I smiled back.

"O well would you like to dance in the mean time?" he said with hope in his voice.

"Sure, what harm could it do" and so he led me to the dance floor and grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him then I would have liked.

"Hermione, why did you leave, I thought we had a good thing going" He said with sadness in his voice "and now I find out that you are married?"

"Ron I don't know if we had a _good thing_ going really, and I needed to find my parents and we weren't really together" I sighed "And while I was there I found someone that really makes me happy" I said with a smile thinking of my husband "Can't you just be happy for me?"

At that Ron pulled me too him hard "No! You're supposed to be with me!" he yelled.

"Ron let go of me! You're hurting me"

I felt someone come up behind me and I knew who it was.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Malfoy this is none of your concern, why don't you just go back to your death eater friends and let me talk to my Mione!" Ron said loud enough that the music stopped and everyone looked at us.

"No, I think it is my concern, you see when another man touches MY Wife I tend to get angry and Weasel, you don't want to see me when I get angry" Draco's voice got very low and it was a tone I had heard him use with his employees and even though I knew this could turn out very badly it still turned me on, Draco just had that effect on me. People could be heard gasping from all around the room from what they had heard, the only person not surprised was Blaise but then again he was at our wedding but apparently Ron just didn't get it, and he just held me tighter.

"RON! Let me go!" That's when Harry stepped in and pulled Ron off me and I ran to Draco.

"Hello, Mia" Draco said and kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Mione, what are you doing with…with, _Him_?" He questioned me.

"Ron I told you I got married" I said to him "Meet my husband, Draco Malfoy" I could see Draco smirking from the corner of my eye.

I could hear whispers and gasps all around the room "Wait…..if you're married to him…..that makes you a Malfoy!" He said like he had discovered how magic was created.

"Yes Ron, usually when a women marries a man they change their last name, so I am now Hermione Malfoy. Is that so hard for you to comprehend" I said slowly like I was talking to a child and a smirk on my face I had slowly learned from my husband over the years.

"Harry! Why are you not doing anything, she married the enemy!" Ron said turning to Harry and Ginny.

"I already knew Ron" Harry sighed and even I was shocked at that news, and I guess the look on my face showed my feelings because Harry turned to me.

"Hermione, do you really think I would let you stay away that long without looking for you to make sure you were ok?" He said with a small smile on his face "When I looked, I couldn't find any Hermione Grangers in Australia, but I did find a Hermione Malfoy, and I thought I was losing it, so I did some digging and found out it was you and I knew that you wouldn't marry Malfoy if you weren't happy so I just let it go and waited for you to come back" He finished and turned to Draco.

"I still don't really like you but I guess if you make our Hermione happy then that is good enough for me" Harry said and stuck his hand out to Draco.

"I don't really like you either Potter but I can't tell my wife what to do or who to be friends with so I guess I can deal with you" and took Harry hand.

"WHAT! I can't believe this, no this must be a dream, a very bad dream, Hermione was supposed to come back and be with ME, not get married to a Malfoy! AND Harry was NOT supposed to BEFRIEND Malfoy!" Ron was talking to himself and everyone had gone back to what they were doing now that most of the drama was over.

"Mia would you like to dance" Draco asked with what I could tell was love in his eyes.

"Anything for you" I said and kissed him as he took me to the dance floor. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed "Draco are you sure you want to move back to England, the press is going to be all over us when they find out about our marriage" I told him.

"Mia, let's not worry about that now, we are here, with friends we can deal with everything else later" He said reassuringly, I nodded and let it go.

After the dance Draco and I went to the refreshment table and while he grabbed a Firewhisky, I only grabbed a glass of juice.

"Umm… Hermione, you know that you don't have to go to work tomorrow, and we are not apperating so you can drink?" Draco said more as a question than a statement and I knew that I had to tell him.

I looked around and didn't see anywhere where we could talk privately "Draco I have to tell you something" again I looked around "Follow me" I grabbed his hand and dragged him along. I brought him just outside the Great Hall where not many people were.

"Mia…you're starting to scare me" I could see the concern on his face "what's going on?"

"Well you know how I had the _Flew_ a few, not too long ago?" I asked.

"Yaaa… but what does you're flew have to do with you not drink…" and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"O my God, please tell me what I think you are about to tell me?" he pleaded.

"I haven't been feeling good for a while so I went to the healers and… I found out I was… Pregnant" I said hesitantly.

"YES! O MY GOD" Draco yelled "I'm going to be a dad?" I nodded relieved that he was happy about this.

Draco reached down and touched my abdomen "There is a little person growing in there and part of it is me" he said in amazement.

"Person's…"

"Wait… what do you mean person's?" he questioned.

"I am having… twins" again I said hesitantly.

When he heard that he picked me up and twirled me around and kissed me with so much love and passion, when he put me down I almost feel over.

With a big smile on his face he asked "Do you want to tell anyone?"

"Sure I just wanted you to be the first to know"

With that he ran into the Great Hall right for Blaise, I didn't hear their conversation but I saw a smile spread across Blaise's face and him give Draco a man hug. They both started walking to me and one look at Draco's face showed me that 8 years ago when I could have gone back to England I made the right decision with staying in Australia.

**The End**

**AN:** Hope you liked it, this is a story I have wanted to write for a long time and I love a Draco/Hermione paring , so tell me if you like it or if you hate it I just want your feedback And I will start writing She Shoots She Scores again soon.


End file.
